


The Highchurches Shorts (NSFW)

by NSP_FanGirl (FifiMae)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Candlesnight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Newly weds, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Slight possessive behavior, Smut, Stockings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, first holiday together, the tiniest bit if plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiMae/pseuds/NSP_FanGirl
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots taking place in my modern A.U, The Highchurches.





	1. Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Davenport and Merle consummate there marriage.

**June 19, 2004**

The door to the hotel room is thrown open as two men stumble into the room, tipsy off champagne but drunk on love. Merle is caring his new spouse bridle style into room while Davenport has his arms wrapped around his neck, they have their ties undone and are laughing about everything and nothing, their fight to  Boracay isn't until the next day so they booked a hotel room for the night, it's not the honeymoon suite but it still nice.

Davenport's laughter dies down a little, “Ok, ok, you’ve had your fun, now please put me down.”

Merle gives him a cheeky grin, “As you wish, my dear.” he walks over to the bed and lightly tossed him onto it. The smaller man giggles as he lands on his back, he sits up as Merle leans over him and places his hands on his hips, Davenport drapes his arms around his new husbands neck and kisses him deeply and lovingly, trailing kisses along his cheek, jaw, and neck. 

“So, what do you want to do now?” Davenport asks, looking at Merle with half-lidded eyes.

Merle smiles sweetly, “Well, the night is young, we have a whole room to ourselves, and our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon, so how ‘bout we get started on, how they say, consummating our union?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Davenport snickers, “Does it count as consummating if we’ve already done it before?”

“It d oes if it's our first time as lawfully wedded husbands.” Merle says and kisses his neck, “So, how do you wanna start?” 

Davenport smirks and puts his hand on his chin, pretending to think, “Hmm, how about here.” he says as he reaches his hand down to palm at Merle's groin, tracing the outline of his growing erection. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and rubs his half-hard cock through his underwear.

Merle moans, “Yeah, yeah, that's sound great.”

They switch places so Merle’s sitting on the edge of the bed while Davenport kneels on the floor between Merle's legs and pulls down his pants and underwear, he takes Merle cock in his hand, licks the underside and sucks and licks the tip before taking as much of it in his mouth as he can at once, covering the rest with his hand, his other hand slipping under his pants to rub his clit, already wet. He feels Merle's hand gently run through his hair as he bobs his head up and down and hollows out his cheeks.

Merle moans, “Mmm, god, fuck, that's so good,” He gently tilts his head so he can look him in the eye, “You're so good at this, baby” 

Davenports face turns red and feels himself get wetter, the praise set a fire in him and he starts moving faster, he swirls his tongue over the head and licks the precum from the tip, all the while Merle is moaning his name.

“Wait, Dav, hold on.” Merle breaths out, Davenport immediately pulls off and stands up.

“What, is something wrong?” he asks worryingly.

“N-no, nothing wrong, I just,” he lets out a sharp exhale, “I’m just really close and I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Davenport chuckles “Well you better have condoms with you because wedding night or not we are not going unprotected.”

“Oh, the hotel people said there some in the bathroom, you get comfy and I’ll be right back.” Merle kisses Davenport's forehead before heading to the bathroom, almost tripping over his pants in his hurry, when he gets into the bathroom he toes off his shoes and shakes his pants and underwear off before looking for the condoms, he opens the medicine cabinet and finds the condoms he was looking for, they’re a good brand and far from expired so he opens the box and grabs one before heading back to the room, he stops for a second to look at himself in the mirror, he brushes back his hair with his hand and finger guns the mirror before walking back into the room.

The sight Merle walks into looks straight out of a dirty magazine, Davenport is laying on the bed completely nude with his legs crossed, his orange hair is ruffled in a sexy bedhead way, one arm rests behind his head while the other runs up and down his legs, he gives Merle a come hither look, “Hey there, husband.” 

“Looking good, gorgeous,” Merle says with a flirty smile

Davenport makes a ‘come here’ gesture with his free hand.

Merle climbs onto the bed and crawls over to Davenport as he uncrosses and spreads legs, Merle kneels between Davenport's legs and puts his hands on his knees, he looks at Davenport with a mix of lust and love, Davenport smirks, “Like what you see, love?” he asks, stretching and laying his arms over his head on the pile of pillows behind him.

Merle gives him a toothy grin, “Hell yeah, babe.” his right-hand snakes down to the other man's crotch and rubs his wet folds, he buries his other hand in the pile of pillows and leans to kiss his husband deeply, opening his mouth to let Davenport's tongue in as he threads his hands in Merles hair, he slips two of his fingers into his entrance and rubs his clit with his palm, Davenport moans in his mouth and his hand tightens in Merles hair.

Merle pulls away a little, “This all good?” he purrs

“Yeah,” Davenport says, “except for one thing.”

Merle looks a little worried, “W-what is it?”

Davenport smirks, “I’m the only one naked~” he sits up and grabs Merle by his lapels, Merle pulls his fingers out of Davenport and wipes his hand on the bedsheets as Davenport unbuttons his dress shirt and rubs his hands over his chest and squeezes his pecs, admiring the way his grey chest hair looks against his warm brown skin and his soft yet strong body. He rakes his nails down his chest and Merle gasps.

It never fails to amaze him how much Davenport likes his body, Merle never thought he was ugly or anything, but he never thought he was anything more than average, but with the way Davenport looks at him, touches him, practically  _ worships  _ him, you’d think he was the sexiest man in the world. Davenport bits and sucks at the now exposed skin of his neck and shoulder as Merle removes his shirt and jacket. “Ohhh, fuck, right there hon.” he moans as Davenport sucks a couple of hickeys on his skin, after a while he gently lifts Davenport's head up, “Do you need lube?” he asks.

“N-no, I’m wet enough,” he says breathlessly

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you.”

Davenport lays back down as Merle opens the condom and rolls it on before aligning it with his entrants, “Ya ready?” Merle ask.

“Yesohfuck~” Davenport swears as Merle pushes in, Davenport was right about being wet enough as he slips in without any resistance, he starts with slow and precise thrusts as he tries to find a rhythm, Merle takes a moment to admire the amazing man he has under him, his face the prettiest shade of red, his beautiful green eyes are filled with want and lust,his pupils blown wide, and Merle takes great pride in the fact that he can turn this normally well put together man into a writhing mess moaning his name and  _ yes  _ and  _ fuck  _ and  _ please  _ and  _ more. _

“Ah, ah fuck, you look so fuckin good like this darlin, all sexy and beautiful, ha, and your all mine.”

“I-I’m all yours.”

Merle knows he's hit Davenports g spot when he lets out a sharp cry and his back arches, his hands fly up to grip at Merle's back, his nails digging into his back leaving crescent-shaped marks in his skin. Merle's hands grip Davenport's hips as he pounds that same spot, he knows he's not going to last long, so he thrust faster so Davenport can cum first.

“Ha, ha, Merle, don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m, I’m so, fuck, so close, fuck, AAHH!” Davenport cums hard with a cry, Merle fucks him through his orgasm, his thrusts become more haphazard as he cums. They stay like that for a bit to catch their breath, eventually they detangle and Merle pulls out, he takes off the condom, ties a knot at the top and tosses it in the vague direction of the trash can, they get off the bed and go to get cleaned up in the bathroom, after they get cleaned up they put their underwear and dress shirts back on then claim back into bed and slip under the covers, Merle lays on his back while Davenport lays on his side with his head resting on Merles chest, they hold each other's hand as Merle brushes Davenport's hair with his other hand.

Davenport lets out a contented sigh, “Oh, Merle, that was  _ amazing.” _

Merle smiles, “Haha, yeah.” his smile drops.

“Something wrong?”

“That wasn’t to much, was it? The whole ‘your mine’ thing?” he asks, a little worried, “I mean, you know I don’t that I own you or anything, right?”

Davenport looks up at him, “Merle if you did or said anything I didn’t like I would have said something, trust me, besides I kinda liked it.” he reassures Merle.

“Really?”

“Not all the time, of course, but in a weird way it made me feel wanted.” 

Merle sighs in relief, “Good, ‘cause you know I’d never do anything to hurt you, right?”

“I know this,” Davenport takes there entwined hands and kisses the back of Merles, “and I love you, Merle Highchurch.”

Merle chucks and kisses the back of Davenport's hand, “And I love you too, Davenport Highchurch.”

Davenport hums, “Andrew Davenport Highchurch. You know, it has a nice ring to it.”

They meet in the middle for a tender kiss,“Well good because I ain’t letting you go anytime soon.” they snuggle up close and fall asleep, excited to spend the rest of their lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davenport gets a text during dinner.

**October 15, 2010 **

Davenport is so bored.

He had gotten invited by his boss to this fancy dinner with him and some millionaire, he doesn’t know exactly why he of all people was invited, but his boss said he’d raise his pay so just thought ‘fuck it, why not’ and agreed to go, when they got to the restaurant his boss had introduced him as his ‘best pilot’, he should be honored, but being considered the best pilot at a commercial airline company isn’t much, as long as you can keep the plain in the air and can land it safely your a good pilot. His boss has been spending the past 20 minutes sweet-talking the millionaire, probably trying to get some extra funding, he really doesn’t know, and honestly, he really doesn’t care, he’s just here for the free food, the waitress just took thair orders and delivered a really nice and expensive bottle of red wine,

“So, Mr. Highchurch was it,” The millionaire, Liam Tate was it, addresses Davenport for the first time since they got there, “How’s your family life like? I see you have a ring, are you married or engaged?”

“Hmm, oh yes, my spouse and I have been happily married for a little over six years now.” 

“Oh, well that’s lovely, it’s so rare to see happy couples these days, do you have any kids?”

“Five actually, our two eldest are in high school, our middlest is in his last year of middle school and our two youngest are in elementary school.” 

Tate whistles “Five kids, that quite a lot, I’m surprised you can handle it.”

“Well, our youngest two don’t actually live with us, they live with their mother, but we get them a weekend a month and every other Candlenights, but yeah even just the three of them can be quite the hand full, but we love them all the same,” Davenport says with a smile

Tate smiles, “That’s nice,”

“Yes, yes very nice, now about the funding.”

Aaand back to being ignored, whatever, he just goes back to drinking his wine in silence, he feels his pocket vibrate, he pulls his phone out and sees he has a new text from Merle.

Merle<3: hey hun hows your dinner going

<3

Davenport smiles.

You: hay merle.

Yeah its ok they talked to me for about 10 seconds then went back to ignoring me

Seriously i dont get why he invited me 

Merle<3: aw sory bby

You: Its ok

Anyway how are you

Merle<3: im ok just got home from work 

Miss you 

Davenport chuckles under his breath and shakes his head.

You: merle dear you saw me this mrning

*morning

Merle: i know but that was so long

:(

He playfully rolls his eyes.

You: tell you what ill be home in about an hour hour and a half so if were both in the mood by

Then lets say we have some ,,, fun if you know what i mean ;)

Merle<3: SEX??

He giggles quietly.

You: yes merle sex

The text balloon with the three dots pops up for a couple of seconds then disappear, Davenport smirks and puts his phone back in his pocket, he refills his glass with more wine and takes a sip, as he sips he feels his phone vibrate again, he puls it out and the picture he sees almost makes him choke.

Merle is sitting on the bed with is back leaning agents the headboard and his arm resting behind his head, his green scrub shirt is unbuttoned and spread open revealing his sexy broad chest, he has a cheeky smirk on his face and has one of his eyebrows raised, his glasses are pushed up to the top of his head and brushing back his hair.

Davenport feels his cheeks get warm.

You: MERLE!!!

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING???

Merle<3: just thinking about what i m gonna do to you when you get homw

You: Merle your gonna get me in trouble 

Merle<3: hey you said your self there not paying attention to you

Davenport looks up for a second to make sure his boss and Tate weren’t paying attention to him, luckily they were still talking to each other, the phone vibrates and the next photo makes him grateful that he’s sitting behind a wall and his gets face redder.

Its a POV shot taken from the waist down, Merle’s flesh hand is palming at his large and clearly visible bulge through his pants. A second later a third picture is sent, another POV shot from the same angle, this time his paints are pulled down a little and his dick is fully erect through his underwear and there’s a small damp spot on the tip.

Merle<3: like what you see my darling 

_ ‘Lord, give me strangth’ _ Davenport thinks as he crosses his legs, already feeling himself getting wet.

“Um, Mr. Highchurch?” Davenport looks up when he hears himself getting addressed, both his boss and Tate were looking at him, “Are you feeling alright? You look a little red.”

“U-um, yes, I’m just fine,” he gets out of his chair, “Parden me, gentleman, I have to use the restroom.” he leaves the table and heads for the restroom, only posing to ask a waitress for directions when he gets to the restroom he checks to see if its empty, he thanks whatever god that it is, so he goes into one of the empty stalls, unbuttons his pants and shimmies his pants and underwear to his knees, he sits on the toilet and dials his phone, it rings twice than its picked up.

“Hello~.” the voice on the other end purs.

“You’re a fucking menace you know that.” he hisses as his hand goes down to his crotch and starts rubbing his clit.

“Why I have no idea what you mean,” Merle says with faux innocence. 

“Just shut up and,” Davenport pants, “and keep telling me what you want to do.” 

“Oh, you mean like how I’m gonna grab you the moment you get home and kiss you so hard your lips are all pretty and red, then kiss you all over till you’re beggen’ for more,” Merle says, his gruff voice has that sexy honey-sweet tone that drives Davenport wild.

“Ohhh fuck yes.” Davenport moans as he slipes two fingers inside and starts pumping them hard and rubbing his clit with his thumb, this isn’t their first time having phone sex, but it’s defiantly the first time doing it in a public place, so instead of relaxing and taking his time like he usually does, he’s trying to get himself off as fast as he can. 

“Then I’ll get you on your back, kiss you down your chest and belly till I get between your legs, then suck you off till you’re a writhing mess.” 

“You, ha, You always g-give me good head.” he’s trying his hardest to keep his voice down so he doesn’t get caught, he hears Merle’s breath hitch, so he’s most likely jacking off too.

“After that, ah fuck, I think I’ll let you take over, have I ever told you how much I love it when you ride me?”

“E-every time I d-do.” he’s so wet he’s practically dripping and he manages to slip a third finger inside himself, his fingers brush agents his g spot  _ just right  _ and he keens _ . _

“Well, it bears repeatin’, you look so fuckin hot when you top me, so in control. So handsome, my wonderful handsome husband.” Merle groans, “Oh, oh  _ fuck _ , mahal, I ain’t gonna last long.” 

Davenport whimpers as he fucks himself harder and faster, he knows Merle won’t cum until he does, and a part of him wants to stop and tell him to not finish until he gets home as a form of punishment, but he’s so close that if he stops now he’d have to wait over an hour to finish and that would be torture “Hah, oh oh god, I’m close too. So close, so close. Fuck mmhh!” he puts his phone on his lap and covers his mouth with his hand to muffle his cry as he cums hards. He pants hard, feeling a wave of relief through his body, he hadn’t realized how pent-up and tense he was ‘till he came.

“Dav, honey you still there?” he hears Merle’s muffled voice from the phone still on his lap.

Davenport picks up his phone and brings it to his ear, “Yeah, I’m right here.” 

“Feeling better?”

“So, so much better.”

“Thought so, you’re always so much more relaxed after a good orgasm.” 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right, I needed that.” Davenport sighs as he pulls out, he looks at his slick covered fingers, “Did you finish?”

“Yeah, right after you did.” 

“Good,” he puts his phone in the crook of his neck and grabs some toilet paper to wipe his hand with, “You know, you didn’t finish your little fantasy.”

“You’re just gonna have to wait and see when you get home, don’t want to spoil the ending,” Merle says, and Davenport can practically hear him wink on the other end.

Davenport chuckles, he wipes his hand and crotch mostly clean then pulls his pants and underwear back up, “Well, that was fun, but it’s time for me to get back.” 

“O.k then, I’ll see you when you get home, babe, love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Davenport hangs up, puts his phone back in his pocket, and exits the stall, he goes over to the sink and washes his hands and face and fixes his hair then walks out of the restroom and walks back to the table, the waitress is leaving and their food is at the table.

“Gezz, Highchurch, did you fall in or something?” his boss asks.

“My apologies for taking so long, I got an important call after I was done.”


	3. Chapter 3

**November 6th, 2004**

Merle woke up on a chilly early November morning, he squints at the alarm clock and sees that it’s about 10 in the morning, he yawns and rubs his eyes before rolling over to see his husband still sleeping, a rare occasion given how he’s an early bird but he had gotten home very late and very tired. Davenport looks so peaceful, breathing softly and his hair has that adorable bed head look, Merle looks at him and smiles softly, they’ve been married for five months now and it still feels like they’re still in the honeymoon phase. The morning discomforts make there presents and he makes his way to the bathroom, careful not to wake his husband. After he’s done, he walks back into the bedroom, puts his glasses on and gets his prosthetic arm on, he pauses while he’s flexing his fingers when he hears Davenport whimper in his sleep, Merle looks at him worried, he carefully climbs back into bed and is about to wake him up until Davenport lets out a moan, Merle looks at him confused.

“Ngh Merle~,” Davenport says in his sleep, wiggling his hips and rubbing his thighs together.

Oh,  _ oh _ , Merle thought that he was having a bad dream, but it was actually quite the opposite, he smirks, creases his cheek, and leans over to kiss him on the temple, “‘Mornin’ my love.”

Davenport blinks awake, he looks up at his husband and smiles, “Good morning, Merle.”

“Looks like someone had a  _ really  _ nice dream,” Merle says as he sneaks his hand under the covers and slips it between Davenport’s legs, feeling how wet he is, he leaned over to whisper into his ear, “You were thinking about me, weren’t ya?”

“Hmm, guilty as charged,” Davenport says, blushing slightly.

“Aw, no need to feel guilty. I’m quite honored in fact.” He kisses his husband deeply, then presses feather-light kisses on his cheeks and jaw and neck, “Do you want me to take care of that for you?” 

Davenport moans, “M-maybe.” he throws the covers off himself, suddenly feeling very hot.

“I need a yes or no, honey,” Merle says and starts sucking and licking his neck and putting pressure on his clit.

Davenport yelps “HA, y-yess please.” 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Merle purrs and continues to rub slow circles on to his clit.

“I… I want you to, ha, s-suck me off.” Davenport manages to breath out, Merle kisses him again before sliding down to kneel between his legs, he pulls his pajama pants and underwear to his knees, he then grabs his legs and pulls them up and rest his thighs on each shoulder, Davenport gasps then giggles. Merle starts suck a spot on the inside Davenports thigh ‘till it turns a pretty shade of purple against his pale skin, he then sucks a couple more to match while Davenport is moaning and writhing under him.

“This all ok?” Merle asks between Davenport’s legs.

“Yes, yes, so so good, ha,” Davenport gets cuts off when Merle flattens his tongue on his wet folds, he licks long stripes from his entrance to his clit, ending with a flick of his clit with his tongue, “Mmmm, fuck Merle. You’re so  _ good _ .” Davenport moans and  _ god _ Merle wants to spend the rest of his life eating his husband out while his beautiful voice cries out his name, he slips two of his fingers and starts thrusting them slowly as he closes his lips over his clit and sucks, Davenport gasps and his hand flies up to his husband head and grips his hair, “Oh, fuck, oh I’m so close, love, so close moremore.” Merle here's this and pumps his fingers faster, he finds his g-spot and thrusts his fingers at just the right angle that hits the same spot, he hears his husband’s voice get higher and higher before he finally cums, he pants like he just ran a marathon as he comes down, Merle pull out his fingers and grabs one of the washcloths they keep on the nightstand and wipes his hand, mouth, and Davenports aria clean, he lifts his legs up and off his shoulders and back on the bed, he then pulls Davenports pants back up then lays down next to his husband who looks at him with blurry eyes, “G’mornin’ ‘ear” he mumbles.

Merle chuckles, “Good morning again, mahal.”

“Ne me t’ take care f you?” 

“Naw, ‘m good for now, ‘sides, it looks like your closet to passing out.”

Davenport yawns, “Yeah. Mine waken me up in thery minutes?” 

Merle smiles and kisses him on the forehead, “No problem.” he sits up and stretches, “Alright, time to start the day.” he hops out of the bed and walks over to the door.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, darlin’.” Merle says before he leaves the room and Davenport falls back to sleep.


	4. A Candlesnight Surprise

**December 24, 2004**

It’s only a day till Candlesnight, and everyone is hustling and bustling around town trying to get that last-minute gift or whatever. Davenport is walking around the mall, window shopping and looking for something but he didn’t exactly know what. He’s trying to find something for Merle, it’s their first Candlesnight together and he wants to do something special, nothing too extravagant, as neither of the two really care for big extravagant romantics gestures, but something nice, last year was pretty special as that was when he met Merle’s kids since it was his year, Davenport smiles when he thinks back to it, their such good kids and it was fun hanging out with them, hanging out at the park teaching Mavis about constellations while Merle tried to teach Mookie Tagalog, even if the one-year-old could barely say a handful of words in English, its funny how many people mistook them for a couple even though they weren’t dating yet (for better or worst). 

He knows Merles planing something, he doesn’t know what of course, but he asked him what he was doing on Candlesnight and if he was working on that day or not, later he overheard what sounded like him on the phone making reservations to a really nice local restaurant(He merely walked away when he realized what he was doing), and earlier today be for he went to work, Merle told him to wear something nice and worm tomorrow night. Davenport tries to think about what to get him, a plant would be the obvious answer, problem is he still doesn’t know the first thing about plants, and after the whole yellow carnation incident, he decided to leave the plants to Merle. He looks to his left and sees the Barns & Nobles, huh, maybe he’ll like a book, he knows Merle has a quite a few books on plants, their meanings, and their use in medicine, maybe a cookbook, he has mentioned before how he wanted to expand his cooking knowledge, more than the basics of eggs, pasta, microwave meals, rice and chicken adobo (the last one being the fancies thing he can cook, according to him).

He’s practically walking on autopilot as he thinks so he doesn’t notest the wall until he runs into it, he grumbles under his breath and rubs his cheek as he backs away, he looks up to see the pink striped walls and the black letters that read ‘Victoria’s Secret’, he grimaces, yeah he’s not gonna find anything for Merle here, he turns around to head for the B&N when he hears a voice behind him.

“Ahha, a customer!”

“WhaWOOH” Davenport is caught off guard as he’s pulled into the store. 

“Hi, welcome to Victoria’s Secret, feel free to look around, my name is Gwendolyn if you need me.” The shopwoman, Gwendolyn says.

He shakes his head and looks around the store, it’s empty and almost sold out, “H-huh, what? No nononono, I’m,” 

“Looking for a gift for that special someone?” she interrupts him, “We don’t have much left but I’m sure we can find something perfect for her,” She says all this in a radically perky tone, Davenport has worked in retail before, and no-one is normally this perky, not even the newbies, this is the special ‘I have had no customers all day and I need at least one more sale to meet my yearly quota.’ perkiness, the trying too hard perkiness. 

He sighs and mumbles under his breath, ‘why did I wait till the last minute to buy Merle’s present?’ he takes a deep breath, “Look, I don’t have time for this, I’m looking for something to surprise my spouse and”

She interrupts him again, “Oh, a surprise you say? Well, you know what will really surprise her? A little bit of role reversal.” she grabs his hand and pulls him to the middle of the store where there’s a large display of, admittedly nice-looking lingerie, however unlike all the other models, these ones looked a lot more masculine, and there was a lot of it, mostly boxer briefs and tank top made out of lace and satin “These are our resent ‘men’s’ line, because why let the ladies have all the fun, am I right?” she lets out a forced laugh, “There’s plenty to choose from when it comes to style and colors and its all half off.” translation ‘We ordered way too much of this stuff and no one’s buying it so we have to get rid of it asap.’

Davenport picks up one and thinks, maybe Merle would like it, he’s seen the way Merle looks at the models at the storefront, so it’s not like he doesn’t like this kind of stuff, plus a lot of people say its good to experiment early into the relationship to help figure out boundaries. 

“Just ask if you need anything.”

Davenport lets out an annoyed grunt, “Look if I buy something will you leave me alone?”

* * *

Merle lays back on the bed naked waiting for his husband, he had been shoved into the bedroom the moment he walked into the apartment and told to strip before Davenport headed to the bathroom. He was a little worried that Davenport was gonna be mad at him for getting home so late, around 11, on Candlesnights eve, (to his defense, the hospital gets crazy full this time of year) but all he said was that he had a surprise for him. Merle smiles when he thinks about the surprise he has for his husband, it’ll start in the evening where they’ll take one of those carriage rides around town, (something Davenport has mentioned wanting to try a couple of times), then they’ll have dinner at one of the nices restaurant in town, after dinner they’ll order two hot chocolates to go and spend the rest of the night stargazing in the park and drinking their hot chocolate, he’ll then give him the last part of his present, a book on astronomy that he’s been eyeing at the B&N for a while. Is it a lot? Maybe. Was it expensive? Oh, hell yeah. But it’ll be worth it when he sees the look on his husband’s face, it is their first Candlesnighs together and he wants it to be special.

“Ok, are you ready? Close your eyes and don’t open them till I say so.” Davenport calls from the bathroom. Merle obliges and covers his eyes with hands, he hears the bathroom door open and close, a second later he feels the bed dip and a weight on his legs, “Ok, you can open ‘em.”

Merle uncovers his eyes and the sight he’s met with takes his breath away. Davenport is straddling his thighs, his hair is ruffled and he’s wearing a glittery form-fitting red lace tank top that reaches his mid wast and a little red bow on the front with a pair of matching boxer briefs with a white waistband and a white drawstring with little pompoms on the ends, the whole ensemble left _ very _little to the imagination, finished off with a pair of red and green striped stockings with little green bows on the top.

“Why, hello there handsome.” Merle says, already feeling himself getting hard, “don’t you look like a million bucks.”

Davenport smiles, “I take that you like it.” he leans forward and Merle meets him in the middle for a deep and loving kiss, his arms wrap around Merle’s neck while Merle’s hands trail down his back and squeeze his ass, Davenport moans, mostly pleasure, but also a bit of discomfort, one of his hands leaves Merle’s neck to adjust his shorts.

Merle gets the feeling somethings wrong, he pulls away from the kiss, “Dav, are you comfortable wearing this?”

Davenport pauses, he really isn’t, the sparkles are super itchy and he’s never been a big fan of lace, plus the shirt feels weird on his nipples, the only reason he bought this one was because it was the cheapest of the bunch and he wasn’t about to spend over $100 on a shirt and pair of shorts he’s only going to wear once, “Not really, but this is all for you.”

Merle chuckles softly, “Aw, honey, you didn’t have to do all this for me.” he places his hand gently on Davenport’s cheek, “Don’t get me wrong, this was so sweet of you to do and you look super sexy in this, but all I want is for you to be comfortable.” he kisses him on the cheek, “Sides, all I need is you in one of my shirts to get me goin’.” Davenport smiles and they kiss again, the kiss gets more heated as Merle’s hands slip under his top, “Now how bout we take all this off and get you more comfy~” he purrs into Davenport’s ear as he pulls up his shirt, Davenport sits up and lifts his arms so he can take the shirt all the way off, Merle’s hands then go for the socks but Davenport stops him.

“Wait, don’t take those off. I actually like those.”

Merle smirks, “I gotta agree with you, they make your legs and ass look fantastic.” his hands instead go to the waistband of the shorts and carefully pulls them down as he peppers kisses down his neck.

Davenport lets out a shaky moan, “T-tell me what you want, love. This is your present after all.” 

Merle thinks for a second then gets an idea, “Sit on my face.”

Davenports face turns beet red, “E-excuse me?” it never fails to take him back how little shame Merle has, and how easy it is for him to say stuff like this.

“I read about it online, essentially it’s like when I eat you out except I’m the one laying down, and you’re on top of me like when you ride me except it’s my mouth, not my dick,” Merle explains, “Hey, if you don’t want to…”

“I never said I didn’t want to.” Davenport interrupts him, “I’m just” his face turns redder, “a little worried I might be too heavy. I don’t want to end up hurting you.” 

Merle laughs, “Baby if I get hurt while I’m pleasuring you, it will defiantly be worth it. Plus it’s not the first time.”

Davenport rubs the back of his neck and awkwardly smiles, he remembers the first time Merle went down on him, he wasn’t expecting it and it surprised him and he ended up kneeing Merle in the face in reflex, he felt super guilty but Merle said it was his fault for not asking first. “Ha, yeah.”

“And if you’re really worried about being too heavy,” Merle says with a cheeky grin as he sits up, slips his hands under Davenport’s ass, and with an exaggerated grunt effortlessly lifts him up, Davenport gasps then giggles as he instinctively wraps his legs around Merle’s middle, Merle adjusts so Davenport rests on his crost arms, “Does this answer you’re question?” he says and kisses between his chest and stomach.

Davenport giggles again, “Ok, ok, you made your point.” 

Merle looks up at him, “Look, if you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again, I just wanted to try something new.”

Davenport looks down at him for a couple of seconds then sighs, “Ok, how do you want to do this.”

Merle smiles like he won a prize, he carefully lowers Davenport down on the bed as he lays down, Davenport takes off the shorts and throws them next to the shirt, “Ok, now come straddle my chest,” Davenport does, carefully sitting on Merle’s chest.

“Just knock on the headboard twice if it gets too much, ok?”

“No problem, oh and tell me when you’re close.”

“Alright,” he moves up so he’s straddling Merle’s shoulders, Merle places one hand on each of his husband’s thighs then flattens his tongue on his folds, “Ohhh, fuck Merle,” Davenport moans, one hand holding on to the headboard while the other grips Merle’s hair, Merle licks him from entrance to clit while flicking and teasing his clit, “Haha mmmm Merle, so good, so good oh FUCK!” he swears when Merle sucks his clit, his hand tightens in Merle’s hair and pulls slightly. 

Merle groans, his dick is _ painfully _hard at this point and he can feel a trail of pre-cum down his cock, the pulling of his hair and the taste of Davenport’s slick on his tongue just makes it worse, he needs to cum so badly, but he has to wait till Davenprots close so he licks him faster, writing the alphabet with his tongue as Davenports writhing above him.

“Ha MMMMerle, I-I’m close, I’m so close, please please baby.” Davenport lets out a disappointed whine as he’s pulled off of Merle’s face.

“Haha, oh, oh, baby you taste so good, I-I need to fuck you so bad.” Merle practically begs as Davenport gets off of him. Merle sits up, opens the drawer of the nightstand and searches for a condom, slowly coming to the realization that there are none. “Aw, shit.”

“Don’t worry, I got this,” Davenport says as he straddles Merel’s hips again, reaches a hand towards the top of one of his stockings, pulls out a condom and hands it to Merle, “I knew we were out so I picked some up on my way home,”

Merle takes the condom and rips open the packaging, he’s then taken aback when he sees it, its green with little printed leaves lining the edge and a printed red bow on the top, he tries a falls to stifle a laugh, “D-Dav, is, is this suppose to look like a reef?”

Davenport gives a shy smile and nods, “They were the only ones at the store.”

Merle pulls him close and kisses him hard, “I love you so fucking much, and if I don’t get you on my dick like now I’m literally going to die,”

“Well we can’t have that now can we.”

He quickly rolls the condom on then grips Davenport’s hips and lines him up with his dick, “Ready?”

“Yes, yes so ready please HA.” Davenport cries out when Merle lowered him all the way on his dick, Merle doesn’t even wait for him to adjust before wrapping his arm around his middle and pounding into him fast and hard, Davenport wraps his arms and legs around his husband and practically screams out in ecstasy, “Ah ah f-f-fuck Merle your so so HA,” he cut of when Merle hits his g-spot hard, “Oh-oh god, don’t stop please don’t, I’m so close more,” Merle hears his cries and responds by fucking him more in that same spot, Davenport’s head rolls back and his mouth hangs open in a silent cry as he cums hard. Merle doesn’t stop and fucks him through his orgasm with slopy half hazard thrusts.

“Oh, baby, you feel so good, so so good, I’m I’m close, mmm” Merle grabs Davenport’s head by the hair and pulls him in for a ruff and sloppy kiss as he cums. 

They stay like that, embracing each other as they catch there breath. 

Davenport is the first to speak up, “So, did, did you like your present?”

Merle takes a couple of deep breaths, “T-that, was, amazing, your amazing, I love you so much.” 

Davenport chuckles,” I love you too,” they rest their foreheads together, “So I guessing you liked the lingerie?”

Merle smiles, “Yeah, but next time get something your more comfortable in. Was face sitting ok?”

“Yeah, so ok, but maybe save that and lingerie for a special occasion,” Davenport says. They kiss again, this time more tender and soft, when they pull away Davenport looks at the clock, “Hey, its after midnight.”

Merle looks at the clock and sure enough its 12:05, “Huh, well what do you know, it is.” He takes on of his husband’s hands into his, brings it to his lips and kisses the back of it, “Happy Candlesnight, Dav.”

Davenport smiles and does the same to Merle’s hand, “Happy Candlesnight, my love.”


End file.
